Little Match Makers
by Z-Mato12
Summary: When Haruhi's Little brothers Hayato and Yuuma suddenly comes to the host club room and the twins are on to the boys.. Because they found out that Haruhi likes one of the host club boys.. But who? And How would the Fujioka Twins manage to put their Onee Chan with the person she likes.
1. Prelouge

Haruhi's POV:

I was Hosting my celints until all of a sudden The door opens, "Haruhi Onii Chan!" I heard my name be called. _'Haruhi Onii Chan... Oh no... ' I thought. _I looked over and just as I thought they where standing there, My 12 year old little brothers. They where twins, black hair, Brown eyes and light skin... I stood up really fast. I walked to them.. "What are you little brats doing here?!" I asked.. "Onii Chan we just wanted to see you again." They both said at the same time. "Does dad know you guys are here!?" I asked. They nodded, I signed. "Aww they are cute, who are they?" One of my clients asked.

"My idoitic little brothers." I said. "Hello there!?" They both said at the same time. "Your little brothers are T-twins..." Tamaki said coming next to me and looking at them. They just stood there, doing nothing.. face plamed. "Yuuma, Hayato.. .Don't just sit there, introduce yourself. " I said. "O-oh hello there My name is Yuuma Fujioka And this is my twin brother Hayato Fujioka.." Yuuma said. "Hello there.." Hayato said. Koaru and Hikaru where going close to them and zooming around them in a circle like they where decetives or something.

"So you guys are Hikaru and Koaru.." Yuuma says. Hikaru and Koaru stopped walking.. "We get to finally meet you two." They both said in Unison.. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. "Onii Chan Talked about each and everyone one of you guys when she called the house last week.. And thats why we wanted to come here. To meet Haruhi Onii Chan's friends." Hayato said. Honey looked to me shocked, "What Honey Senpaii?" I asked. "You talked about us to your brothers?" Tamaki asked. "Obviously yes.. But I didn't know they where suddenly going to come here to meet you guys.." I said. "Actually there is a particular person Hayato wanted to meet." Yuuma said. I looked to the two of them.. "And who may that be Hayato.." I said. I realalized Hayato was looking to Tamaki with the most judging look. "Hayato whats wrong?" I asked. "Onii Chan Would you lie to us if we asked you if you liked someone here." Yuuma said. I was shocked, "What are you talking about.. I don't like anyone." I said. "Your lying.." Hayato said in a strict cold voice. My eyes widened, He looked to me for alittle.. But than he looked to Tamaki. "I sense you like someone here Onee Chan.." Hayato said.

I looked to Yuuma, "Don't look at me, Hayato is the one that most protective over you Onee Chan." Yuuma said.

Since the clients and the boys left they where free to call me 'Onee chan.' They where looking at me, "Onee Chan You can tell us they aren't here." Yuuma said. "Tell you guys what?" I asked. "Do you like one of the Host Club boys?" Hayato asked.


	2. Mischevious little Brothers

**Hayato's POV:**

Haruhi Onee told us she liked Hikaru and Tamaki and she didn't know who to tell. "She said Never told us, Maybe it changes everything we planned to do." Yuuma said. "What did you guys plan to do?" Honey Onii Chan asked. "AHHH!" Me and Yuuma screamed alittle scared that he popped out of no where. All of them looked at us, Even Haruhi Onee chan. "Whats wrong you guys?" Haruhi said. "Honey Onii Chan suddenly came out of no where when we were talking" I said. While Yuuma was holding on to my chest, like it was going to jump out or something.

I frowned, "Honey sempaii." Haruhi Onee Chan said. "I was just asking them what they where planning." Honey sempaii said. "It's the fact that you suddenly appared next to us that we screamed." I said. "I'm sorry Hayato Chan." Honey sempaii said. "It's fine.. It's Yuuma that is kind of freaked out still." I said looking to my twin brother who had his head in his arms... "Calm down Yuuma." I said. Yuuma lifted his head, "Hey Haruhi Onee Chan.. Can I ask you something.." I said. "What is it Hayato?" Onee Chan said. "Do you like anyone?" I said. "I told you guys I didn't!" Haruhi said. "You can't fool us Onee Chan, We can feel that you like someone.." Me and Yuuma said at the same time in Unison. "Geez why do you always copy what I say Hayato." Yuuma said. "I thought you would be used to it... Since we do it all the time." I said. "There alot alike Koaru and Hikarus relationship.." Honey senpaii had commented. "Their twins after all." Kyoya senpaii said.

"Hayato do you even have any idea of how we are supposed to do it?" Yuuma asked me. "Do what?" Koaru Onii Chan said. "Yuuma." I said. "Oops." Yuuma said. "Wait a minute." I said. "What?" Yuuma asked. I smiled mischievously..

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

My brothers where asleep and we where in the living room of the beach house we rented. "Let me guess, Hayato is alittle like Hikaru... Being Mischievous and devilish. And Yuuma is the nicer twin.." Kyoya said. " Not exactly senpaii. Hayato is alittle cold hearted to people he first meets, His the moody one." I said. "What about Yuuma?" Koaru asked. "He is the loud one, The positive one and the one that likes making people talk.. But he has the habit of talking to everyone that he sees at streets even if he doesn't know them." I said. "Does that ever worry you?" Kyoya said. "Yes.. Yuuma always got himself in danger.. because he talks to people he doesn't know that he sees on streets. I guess.. I worry over the two of them, because they are my little brothers. And they are always home by themselves. I'm not there to watch over them anymore." I said. "How did you feel when you saw them come here two days ago?" Mori Senpaii asked. "They basically annoyed me everyday.. " I Wasn't able to finish the sentence. I looked to the door, Just in case those two where somehow still awake and where hearing everything I say.. "You two come over here.." I said. Yuuma came walking over. "W-we annoy you?" He asked. His tears rolled down his eyes. "No..." I said. "But you just said we do." Hayato said, "I didn't finish my sentence Because I sensed you guys where here.." I said.

"So than what where you going to say?" Yuuma asked. "You two Basically annoyed me everyday.. And Always got in my business every chance you had.. Sometimes I wished I could sell you two somewhere.. Although you guys drive me crazy twenty four seven.. I still love you guys.. Because your my little brothers. Even if I had a chance to.. I wouldn't wish for different ones. So when you two suddenly came, I felt surprised because I didn't know you guys where coming.. But I was actually happy to see you two because I actually missed you guys." I said. They looked to eachother, than looking to me and smiling They hugged me tightly.. "We missed you too Onee Chan." They said.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:**

It was back to school and Hayato and Yuuma are in middle school here. Me and the other members of the host club was following them everywhere right now. Hayato and Yuuma stopped walking and looked at us.. "Why do you guys keep following us..." Yuuma said. "I'm guessing it's the Old ,man's fault." Hayato said.. He stared at me with those devilish eyes like always. "Who are you calling old man?" I asked. "You.." Hayato said. These two are even more worse than Hikaru and Koaru.. I thought before signing.

"I still can't believe it..." Hayato and Yuuma said at the sametime. "What?" Honey senpaii asked. "Nevermind." They both said again.. "I don't remember, what exactly are we supposed to get?" Yuuma said. "Don't worry I have the list." Hayato said. "If you say so.." Yuuma said. "She will hate us for it won't she?" Hayato said. Yuuma stopped walking, We stopped walking. "Are you backing out Hayato?" Yuuma asked. Hayato stopped walking to. "No.. but I hope you know she will angry at us and Hate us." Hayato said. Yuuma signed sadly.. "It's the only way that we can help her Hayato." Yuuma said. "I guess your right.." Hayato said. I could see the sad look in Hayato's eyes and Yuuma looked worried. _What exactly is Hayato and Yuuma planning?_


End file.
